Yugioh! DE - Episode 035
Exam Ready Synopsis Maya rushes through her fourth exam while Cameron hesitates to take it. Summary Weeks have passed and the freshman-upperclassmen pairs are beginning to take their tag duel exams. Shy has taken hers a week early and she passed with perfection to the odd confusion of many. Shy explains that she has two Decks. While she prefers her Ice Counter Deck, she use also has a standard Ice-Themed Deck, which she used against Cameron in their duel at the beginning of the year. Shy believes her Ice-Themed Deck is weaker, but it is more versatile and easily manipulated to pair with other Decks, such as the sake of Tag Dueling. Upon hearing of Shy's success, Maya is jealous and angry and insists that her partner Lachlan allow her to take the exam. Lachlan refuses to Maya's ire. She says that they have competed in ten practice tag duels, and they won all of them. She insists their Decks are working together perfectly. Lachlan says he's been trying to mentor Maya effectively, but her tag dueling is too focused on power and winning duels too quickly. Lachlan expresses disappointment since Maya is much more calculated in singles duels. Meanwhile, Cameron meets with Shy and inquires about how she and her partner made their Decks work together. Cameron confesses that he and Clarissa have not had a practice duel together since their loss at the start of the mentorship, which alarms and concerns Shy. She insists they need practice and the mentorship ends in three weeks. The two don't linger on the loss of time, but Shy says that she dueled her mentor with her Ice Counter Deck and her regular Ice-Themed Deck. Shy says she won with the former but lost with the latter. She says that her Ice Counter Deck is a meticulous flow. All cards support each other and stay on the field, building on each other, forming in ice fortress, an army until it is time to attack. While that makes the Deck powerful, Shy concedes that her cards support each other, but not other cards. Shy says when foreign cards, even some WATER cards, enter the equation of her Deck, they add uncontrollable variables. Cameron understands that these unknown variables make it harder for Shy to build her "army", which is why she chose to duel with her Ice-Themed Deck. Cameron remembers Shy's Ice-Themed Deck, which prioritized stopping the opponent from using Spells/Traps. The Deck carried a WATER theme but it didn't interfere with her partner's dueling. Shy says while the Deck is "weaker" the strategy proved extremely effective in tag duels. She says that her role was preventing the use of Spells/Traps, while her partner would deliver powerful monsters and uninhibited attacks. She says the adjustment allowed her to focus on "their" cards, not just "hers". Cameron understands more about Clarissa's point of trusting the partner. Shy interrupts Cameron's thought by insisting his Deck would operate similarly. Shy says Cameron's Deck operates with Machine Synchro Monsters and Clarissa's Deck works with extremely powerful DARK Dragons. However, Cameron's Deck is extremely versatile with his Equips Spells and Traps. She advises that he assume a role that both helps Clarissa and makes up for her weaknesses without straying from the theme and nature of his Deck. While Cameron and Shy have their discussion Lachlan gives in to Maya's prodding and allows her to take her tag exam. They win quickly and instantly over their proctors on Maya's first turn with a combination of "King Dragun", "Tyrant Dragon", and "Mini-Guts". The proctors, however, are extremely disappointed in Maya and moreso in Lachlan for what they believe is his failure to properly mentor her. They tell Maya of the intricacies, purpose, lessons, and benefits of tag dueling. She was so focused on winning, she didn't learn. The proctors tell Maya that because she won the tag duel won, she passes, but they give her ad Lachlan the lowest possible passing grade, a 60, which rounds to a 75 due to her ten tag duel victories. Featured Duel: Lachlan Valentine and Maya Wright and Proctors Ray and Estrada Turn 1: Proctor Ray Ray sets three cards and Normal Summons “Giant Orc” (2200/0). Turn 2: Lachlan Lachlan sets a monster and two Spell/Traps. He activates “Fiend’s Sanctuary” to Special Summon a "Metal Fiend Token" (0/0) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Proctor Estrada Estrada activates Continuous Traps: “Final Attack Orders”, “Hard-Sellin’ Goblin” and “Robbin’ Goblin”. He Normal Summons “Goblin Attack Force” (2300/0). He activates “Fissure” then destroying the “Metal Fiend Token”. “Giant Orc” attacks “Lachlan’s” set monster revealed to be “Giant Germ” (1000/100). By “Final Attack Orders’” effect, it is forced into Attack Position before it is destroyed (Lachlan/Maya 8000 > 6800). Upon destruction, “Giant Germ” activates, inflicting 500 damage to Estrada (Ray/Estrada 8000 > 7500). Lachlan then Special Summons two more “Giant Germ” from his Deck in Attack Position. “Hard-Sellin’ Goblin” and “Robbin’ Goblin” then activate, forcing Lachlan to mill the top card of his Deck and discard one card from his hand. “Goblin Attack Force” attacks and destroys a second “Giant Germ” (Lachlan/Maya 6800 > 5500). Estrada then takes 500 damage (Ray/Estrada 7500 > 7000). Lachlan then mills the top card of his deck and discards a card. Turn 4: Maya Maya activates “Polymerization”, discarding "Lord of D." and "Divine Dragon Ragnarok" to Fusion Summon “King Dragun” (2400/1100). She activates “Dragun’s” effect to Special Summon “Tyrant Dragon” from her hand in Attack Position. She activates “Mini-Guts”, sacrificing “Giant Germ” to reduce “Goblin Attack Force’s” ATK to 0. “Tyrant Dragon” can attack twice if there are monster on the opponent’s field. It attacks and destroys “Giant Orc” and “Goblin Attack Force” (Ray/Estrada 7000 > 6300 > 3400). The second effect of “Mini Guts” activates to inflict damage equal of “Goblin Attack Force’s” ATK (Ray/Estrada 3400 > 1100). “King Dragun” attacks directly (Ray/Estrada 1100 > 0). Lachlan and Maya win Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Maya's Duels Category:Tag Duels